Problem: Express $0.52$ as a fraction.
Answer: The number $5$ is in the tenths place, so we have five tenth Five tenth can be written as $\dfrac{5}{10}$ The number $2$ is in the hundredths place, so we have two hundredth Two hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{2}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100}$ $= \dfrac{50}{100} + \dfrac{2}{100}$ $= \dfrac{52}{100}$